


Innocent

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: The avengers meet at stark tower after civil war, and peter knocks steve off of his star spangled high horse.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 43
Kudos: 982





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a remake of my old fic.
> 
> theres still a merlin reference and an agents of shield reference.
> 
> enjoy :)

Peter walked into the kitchen, on the communal floor. He cried silently as he opened the cupboards, eventually a loud sob ripped through him. Normally he would wait until he got to his bedroom to cry, if he needed to, but Tony wasn't in the tower. He was at a conference that Pepper dragged him to, and Rhodey had gone as well.

He wasn't aware of the rogue Avengers, who were sitting in the living room behind him, staring him down. He just wanted to be in May's arms again, watching a movie and eating popcorn as she held him close when things got tough. He wanted to taste her awful cooking; he wanted to be with her when he had a nightmare.

His legs gave out with his built up sadness and he found himself sitting on the kitchen floor, his hands in his hair, not even bothering to wipe away the stream of tears now flowing down his cheeks. He had been getting better, or, that’s what everyone said. He fooled himself in to thinking things would be alright. Over the month, he visited his therapist weekly, managed to almost stop his panic attacks, and almost seemed happy. Today was worse than most days; however, as Flash’s unrelenting bullying was getting to him. He tried to ignore him, he really did, but the names Flash had recently called him really struck some nerves.

_No wonder your aunt died, freak. I wouldn’t want to live with a pathetic orphan like you. Everyone around you drops like flies, I just hope, as there’s no one else who cares about you, that you’re next._

Happy came rushing in, looking around desperately. Peter didn’t know how he knew he was crying, but frankly, he didn’t care. He just wanted someone to be there for him.

"I just miss her, Hap. I miss her so much. And Flash... Flash..." He sobbed.

"Shh...Shh... I know. I miss her too. Do you want me to get Tony?" Peter nodded, "I'll have to go pick him up. Will you be alright by yourself for an hour or so?" Peter nodded again, and Happy gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze and a smile, before leaving.

Peter dried his tears, and turned around. He was surprised to see Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch. His brief expression of surprise turned into one of anger; he wasn’t planning on being polite to these people.

Peter remembers seeing Tony after Siberia, remembers how he was in a wheelchair, being wheeled of the quinjet. He was beaten black and blue, and had a deep gash in the suit, right where the arc reactor should be.

Later, when Tony was recovering in the medbay, peter went down to the lab and watched the suits recordings. He had never been more furious in is life.

The teenage genius made his way over to the cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of water. He kept his eyes on Rogers, not trusting him in the slightest.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Natasha asked after a moment

"That’s none of your business."

Sam spoke up next, "Are you an intern?"

"Yes. Not that you need to know that." He snapped.

Cap finally spoke up, "Listen kid, there's a lot happening that you don't understand. Whatever Stark told you about us to make you act like this isn't true. He is a liar, I would quit if I wer-"

"No. shut your goddamn mouth Rogers. He didn’t lie to me, manipulate me. Hell, he didn’t tell me anything. He didn’t tell anyone anything after Siberia. That’s how traumatized he was. He could barely even think about it before sending himself into a panic attack. At the airport, you said Tony tore the avengers apart by signing the accords. "

"Because he did” Steve interrupted.

"Bullshit. That was all you. After New York, Sokovia, Lagos, do you realize how much damage that caused? Do you realize who paid for all of it? Tony. He did everything to protect the avengers. Why? Because you were his family. He had nothing, no one before you. The accords were there to keep the avengers together. They weren’t perfect, but they were amendable. So don’t you dare say that Tony stark ripped the avengers apart. Don’t you dare lie this all at his feet and pretend you have some moral superiority. You, if I remember correctly, were running around proving why we needed the accords."

"Tony’s childhood was a mess. His father was abusive, and he forced Tony to grow up very young. He spent many nights trying to drink himself to death because he never said I love you to his father. Not once. You had no right to keep that information from him. “Peter continued.

"What’s he talking about Steve?”

"After Ultron, you blamed Tony for not telling you about it. He was only trying to protect the world, but most of all, you. Maximoff, in her mind games fiasco, showed him the death of the avengers. Told him it was his fault. Rogers said to Tony, and I quote, ‘sometimes my team members don’t tell me things.’ In Siberia, Zemo showed him, Tony and Barnes a video of Barnes killing his parents. He hit Steve for not telling him, but Rogers turned it into a full on fight."

"He would of hurt Bucky" Steve tried to reason.

"No, he wouldn’t of. Did you pay attention to why he blew Mr. Barnes’ arm off? Because he tried to rip out the arc reactor. That was a trigger for Tony after Stane, but aside from that, he was pulling his punches."

Steve took a couple of steps forward, and Peter's Spidey sense went haywire, but he stayed rooted to the spot, unflinching. “I could take you apart with one hit.”

"Bitch, I could take you apart with less than that."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Then beg."

Steve took a couple of steps backwards, and Sam stepped forward. "You don’t know what you’re talking about."

"My innocence isn't ignorance. I have tripled the experience you will ever have, so don't pull that bullshit with me."

Peter sighed, "You almost killed him. You realize, I hope, that an unbreakable vibranium shield would definitely cut through a gold-titanium alloy? "

"You have no proof." Steve muttered, but of course Peter heard.

"No proof? Oh, I have access to the lab. I can show you the suit. Or better yet, I can get Friday to show you the footage."

Everyone’s mouths fell open and Steve said, "I wasn't going to kill him."

"Yes. You. Was. You aimed for his head at first. You left him, without a functioning suit, in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get home. And, friendly reminder, if he didn't have the surgery to remove the reactor, you would've killed him."

Tony ran in, and immediately grabbed Peter, pulling him into a Hug. " Are you ok? Did they hurt you, Bambino Mio?"

Peter shook his head, unable to form any words as tears burned his eyes yet again. Rhodey, who was standing behind Tony, decided to break the silence.

"What happened to being polite, kid?” he said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"There’s a time to be polite, and a time to stand your fucking ground."

Peter looked at Tony, who looked slightly disappointed but mostly amused.

"I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"Jesus Pete, you need to believe in yourself more.”

"I couldn’t let them talk to you like that. You found me at the hardest time of my life. You took me in when may died. You gave me everything; a belief, a home, solid ground to stand on. But… that was all you. You are what I believe in.”

"C’mere, tesoro. I’m here. "

The two left, Tony telling the avengers that their rooms were in the same place. Rhodey and Happy followed, Happy grabbing a tub of stark raving hazelnuts.

The Avengers sat in silence for a while, until Nat whispered, "I can't believe you tried to kill him." She had tears in her eyes.

"He would've done the same to any of us." Steve said gruffly.

"No. He wouldn't have." Clint said, "I don't know what happened in Siberia, but the kid’s right. We were his only family. I didn't see it then, but the accords were the best option to keep our team together. He, after everything we did, after all the crap we gave him, has given us a roof...has taken the bounty off our heads... I'm going to my room, and then begging Tony for his forgiveness. Not that we deserve it. "

Clint got up and stepped into the elevator, ordering Friday to take him to his room. The rest of the Avengers stayed put, thinking about Clint’s, and the mystery kids words.

“Who is that kid?”


End file.
